Galeria:Rangiku Matsumoto
Galeria Rangiku z anime Obrazki profilowe Ep339 Rangiku.png|Rangiku Matsumoto. O24 Matsumoto.png|Rangiku podczas inwazji Ryoka. O212 Rangiku Matsumoto.png|Rangiku w Sztucznej Karakurze. O221 Matsumoto.png|Rangiku. Historia O47 młoda Rangiku na skraju śmierci głodowej.png|Młoda Rangiku na skraju śmierci głodowej. Young Matsumoto & Hitsugaya.jpg|Matsumoto rozmawiająca z młodym Hitsugayą. Hitsugaya spotyka Rangiku.jpg|Młodsza Matsumoto kłóci się z młodym Hitsugayą. Soul Society O24 Matsumoto pojawia się na zebraniu.png|Pierwsze wystąpienie Rangiku. O24 Matsumoto dołącza do Hinamori, Tetsuzaemona i Renjiego.png|Rangiku dołącza na zebranie wicekapitanów. Momo_Hinamori_arrested.jpg|Momo złapana za uwalnianie Shikai w Seiretei. Matsumoto rangiku-12758.jpg|Matsumoto odwiedza Hinamori w więzieniu. RangikublocksShinso.jpg|Rangiku zatrzymuje miecz Gina. KiravsMatsumoto.jpg|Matsumoto kontra Izuru. Hainekoo.jpg|Matsumoto uwalnia swoje Shikai. RangikuCapturesGin.jpg|Rangiku obezwładnia Gina. Bount (tylko anime) Rangiku Vs Baura1.png|Baura atakuje Rangiku. Episode87BauraAttacks.png|Baura atakuje Sado, Rangiku i Nobę. Arrancar O114 Abarai, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Rangiku i Hitsugaya w Liceum Karakura.png|Yumichika, Matsumoto, Tōshirō, Ikkaku oraz Renji wchodzą do klasy Ichigo. O115 Zdegustowana Rangiku.png|Mina Rangiku. O115 Asano zaintrygowany wdziękami Matsumoto.png|Asano zaintrygowany wdziękami Matsumoto. Nakim vs. Matsumoto.png|Nakeem atakuje Matsumoto. Rangiku behind Nakeem.jpg|Nakeem walczy z Rangiku. O140 Luppi ściska Rangiku.png|Luppi ściska Rangiku. O228 Isane, Rangiku, Nanao, Nemu, Kiyone i Yachiru są świadkami zniszczenia ich basenu.png|Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami przygląda się, jak Byakuya Kuchiki niszczy ich basen. O228 Matsumoto w stroju kąpielowym.png|Wicekapitan 10. Oddziału w stroju kąpielowym. O228 Ichigo asystuje Stowarzyszeniu Kobiet Shinigami na plaży.png|Ichigo pomaga Stowarzyszeniu Kobiet Shinigami w organizacji szczegółów dotyczących urlopu. original.jpg|Matsumoto i jej sposób nabierania wody bez kubełka. Rangiku-Matsumoto-rangiku-matsumoto-19417669-600-340.jpg|Rangiku pije. HitsugayaYellsRangiku.png|Hitsugaya krzyczy na Rangiku za zniszczone papiery. Sztuczna Karakura O203 Gotei 13 w sztucznej Karakurze.png|Rangiku pojawia się wraz z resztą Gotei 13 w sztucznej Karakurze. Rangiku vs Mila-Rose.jpg|Mila Rose kontra Rangiku Matsumoto. Hinamori approaching Matsumoto.jpg|Hinamori i Matsumoto przygotowują się do walki z Fracción Harribel. O225 Ayon rozrywa bok Matsumoto.png|Ayon rozszarpuje bok Rangiku. Kira_heals_the_injured.png|Matsumoto ratowana przez Kirę. O306 Ichimaru grozi Rangiku.png|Rangiku zaskoczona prędkością Gina. Ep306 Matsumoto wyrywa się Ginowi.png|Matsumoto uwalnia się z uścisku Gina. O308 Rangiku rzuca się w kierunku Ichimaru.png|Rangiku śpieszy ku ciału Ichimaru. O308 Matsumoto płacze nad ciałem przyjaciela.png|Matsumoto rozpacza po stracie przyjaciela. O308 Rangiku odwraca się od martwego Gina.png|Rangiku nad konającym Ginem. Od308 To naprawdę ty.png|Aizen pyta się Ichigo, czy to naprawdę on. Ep310RangikuCries.png|Rangiku płacze po śmierci Gina. Galeria Rangiku z mangi Obrazki profilowe R497 nowy wygląd Matsumoto.png| Historia R529 Młoda Rangiku.png|Młoda Rangiku jako wicekapitan 10. Oddziału. R529 Isshin i Rangiku.png|Isshin i Rangiku. T46 Tom.jpg|Rangiku na okładce 46. tomu. R103 Okładka.png|Rangiku na okładce 103. rozdziału. 169. koniec hipnozy.png|Gin i Rangiku na okładce 169. rozdziału. R200 Okładka.png|Rangiku na okładce 200. rozdziału. R223_Okładka.jpg|Rangiku na okładce 223. rozdziału. R329 Okładka.jpg|Rangiku na okładce 329. rozdziału. R379 Weekly Shōnen Jump 2.jpg|Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tōshirō, Uryū, Ichigo i Rangiku na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. 195Strike_Force_arrives.png Rangiku kontra Ayon.jpg Katsu.jpg|Rangiku. Hainekoshield.jpg Rangiku birthday.jpg Bleach swimsuit spread.jpg Hitsugaya Matsumoto Animation Sketches VIBEs.png Matsumoto finds Gin dying.png Matsumoto defeated by Gin Ichimaru.jpeg Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna R497 Rangiku używa Tenteikūra.jpg|Matsumoto przekazuje informacje o kradzieży Bankai. R512 Okładka.png|Matsumoto wraz z innymi Shinigami jest świadkiem przybycia Ichigo do Soul Society na okładce 512. rozdziału. R534 Okładka.png|Rangiku, Tōshirō i Masaki na okładce 534. rozdziału. R546 TKW.png|Okładka 547.rozdziału. R548_cover.png|Matsumoto na okładce 548. rozdziału. R549 rzekome zwycięstwo Hitsugayi i Matsumoto.png|Matsumoto i Hitsugaya po rzekomym zwycięstwie z Bazz-B. R550 Okładka.png|Matsumoto na okładce 550. rozdziału. R552 Cang Du stojący nad poległymi.png|Poległa Matsumoto i Hitsugaya leżący przed Cangiem. R594 Zombie.png|Matsumoto jako zombie. R644 W kapsułach.png|Rangiku i Hitsugaya w leczniczych kapsułach. Animacje z Rangiku Arrancar Kamisori.gif|Kamisori, Benihime Sztuczna Karakura Haineko.gif|Shikai Matsumoto - Haineko. NekoRinbu.gif|Neko Rinbu. Galeria Rangiku z filmów DiamondDust Rebellion Matsumoto conflicted.png 10th division guarding.png Matsumoto confronts captains.png Tenthdivision firstdivision.png Renji and rukia comforting.png Renji and the others meet with matsumoto.png Matsumoto and the others move inside.png Matsumoto is informed of hitsugaya's appearance.png Hitsugaya and matsumoto at kusaka's grave.jpg Kategoria:Galerie